


Lait et Biscuits

by Coton Ouaté (TreasuredHopes)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affection, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sad, Tenderness, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/Coton%20Ouat%C3%A9
Summary: Gaara se préoccupe du Père-Noël.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lait et Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Milch und Kekse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427462) by [somali77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77). 



En cette nuit aussi noire que le velours, on voyait les petits flocons tomber silencieusement par la fenêtre.  
  
Gaara était assis sur les coussins près de celle-ci et regardait les flocons filer doucement, sans même prendre le temps de clignoter des yeux. Derrière lui, Lee bougea paresseusement. Il prit une profonde respiration en se frottant le bras, il se tassa légèrement puis lui déposa un petit baiser bruyant sur la peau de son bras nu.   
  
«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? murmura-t-il en s'y frottant le nez.»  
  
Gaara ne répondit pas et ne se retourna pas vers lui non plus.   
Suite à un long silence, il décida d'enfin parler.  
  
«- J'imagine... dit-il avec une voix curieuse. Si le Père-Noël existait vraiment... Ne se sentirait-il pas seul?»  
  
Lee hésita.  
  
«- Que veux-tu dire par là?  
\- Eh bien... Il vit au Pôle Nord, loin de tout le monde; Personne ne le connait personnellement; Personne ne lui rend visite. Il ne reçoit jamais rien de personne. Une seule fois par an et en une seule nuit, il sort tout seul et apporte des cadeaux pour tout le monde... Est-ce ça qu'il souhaite?.. Il ne reste jamais, juste pour voir à quel point les gens sont heureux. Il n'est jamais invité à faire la fête. Il fait juste faire ce qu'il fait et à la fin, quand il a fait le tour, il retourne au Pôle Nord... tout seul.»  
  
Lee resta silencieux, puis se frotta le menton sur l'épaule de Gaara, pensif.   
  
«- Je n'ai jamais eu cette réflexion, murmura-t-il ensuite.»  
  
Les yeux de Gaara se mirent à briller dans l'éclat de lumière qui entrait dans la pièce dû aux lampadaires de l'extérieur.   
  
«- J'y pense tout le temps. admit-il.  
\- Peut-être..., marmonna pensivement Lee. Peut-être qu'il aime seulement le fait de savoir que ce qu'il fait rend les gens heureux?  
\- Oui, mais... tout ce qu'il apporte... Je veux dire, est-ce que quelqu'un a vraiment besoin d'avoir un kit de Lego de Star Wars, d'un vélo ou d'un nouveau téléphone? Est-ce que cela rend vraiment une personne heureuse?»  
  
Lee était un peu plus réveillé maintenant. Il se roula sur le côté et caressa son petit-ami en lui flattant le dos du bout des doigts.   
  
«- Peut-être pas, mais... Cela peut rappeler aux gens ce qui est vraiment important. Au final, qu'est-ce qui rend une personne heureuse?»  
  
Lee peint invisiblement, avec ses doigts, un script familier dans le dos de Gaara.  
  
«- Parfois, c'est juste bon de se rencontrer une fois par an... se féliciter.  
\- Se féliciter pour quoi?»  
  
Gaara se retourna afin d'être nez à nez avec lui.  
  
«- Juste comme ça, répondit Lee. Pour se sentir vivant; Sentir que tu aies survécu et se rappeler que nous sommes ici, vivant sur cette Terre. En quelque sortes, comme nous sommes tous dans le même bateaux.   
  
Gaara pensa aux paroles du garçon.  
  
«- Connais-tu la coutume de préparer des biscuits et un verre de lait pour le Père-Noël? demanda-t-il.»  
  
Lee fit un signe positif de la tête.  
  
«- Oui. Veux-tu...?»  
  
Gaara voulait bien évidemment. Il construisit un sanctuaire de Noël pour le Père-Noël, avec du lait et des biscuits. il y ajouta une branche de pin et une mandarine. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes puis se retourna.   
  
«- On peut se recoucher maintenant, annonça-t-il.  
\- Ah oui?  
\- Oui... si j'étais le Père-Noël... Cela me ferait très plaisir.»  
  
Lee lui agrippa la hanche l'embrassa dans le cou.  
Et cela, avec beaucoup de conviction. 

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaires et/ou un petit Kudo ♥  
> (même si vous n'avez pas de compte :3 ça fait toujours super plaisir :3)


End file.
